waterflavoredpopsiclesfandomcom-20200216-history
Raheem Nye
Raheem Nye is the CFO of Water Flavored Popsicles. He is little more than Richard Burton's assistant and is constantly being told to "take care of it". He has been killed by Richard three times (twice shot, once stabbed with a sword) due to his constant failed attempts at rebellion. Even though he supported Richard's idea for the company and handles all of the economic aspects of it, he has no shares in it. Working for Richard has taken a toll on his social life and his physical and mental states as a human being. He is also the inspiration for the physical appearance of the Zachinator, but the reasoning behind this is unknown for now. He is the leader of one faction of the civil war of the company after being left in the Sahara Desert by Richard Burton. The results of the war are unknown, but it is plausible that Raheem survived. Life Outside of WFP Raheem has had a long and exciting life outside of Water Flavored Popsicles, but the events of these are a little fuzzy. He hosted two different shows, Raheem Nye the Science Guy and Ghost Explorers, where he tackled both real and pseudoscience. He has also been involved in two conspiracies: the first in 2014, where he faked his death in order to not be suspected of causing several heinous murders and then in 2016, he encountered Kevin Brabo and Glasses Man on an episode of [[Where's My Documentary|''Where's My Documentary???]] On the episode, the two attempted to rob him, but Raheem quickly dispatched them and gave the fallen thieves one single dollar. A few months later, he realized that he needed it back and encounters Kevin again, who refuses to return it. The two engage in an exciting duel, ending when Kevin knocks him out with a heavy stone tablet. When he regains consciousness, Raheem is told by Detective J.J. Schaltz that ''he is responsible for the horrible crimes committed by Kevin. He then escapes the authorities to leave a quiet life as a lumberjack refugee in Yachats, Oregon. Alliances In Episode 3, he and Billy D. Intern team up to kill Richard after being beaten by him constantly lately, but both are eventually killed by him. In Episode 4, he teams up with Billy, Sven, Nyvert, Ping, and the Janitor to finally kill Richard, but the Janitor was actually working for him, causing all of them to die one by one. In Civil War, he teams up with Billy and Jerry to take down Richard, Nyvert, Klaus, and the Janitor. Deaths *Shot by Richard after surprising him by still being alive (Episode 2) *Shot by Richard after attempting to sell him ketchup in order to kill him (Episode 3) *Stabbed by Richard with a sword after starting a rebellion (Episode 4) Other * He vastly resembles the Zachinator, Zach, and P.J. Rap-Master. Appearances * Raheem Nye the Science Guy (June 2, 2013) * Raheem Nye the Science Guy: Episode 2 (June 9, 2013) * Raheem Nye the Science Guy: Episode 3 (June 14, 2013) * Ghost Explorers (October 4, 2013) * Episode 1 (December 28, 2013) * Episode 2 (April 28, 2014) * Raheem Is Dead (May 19, 2014) * Episode 3 (July 9, 2014) * Episode 4 (February 7, 2015) * Episode 5 (July 25, 2015) * Ghost Explorers 2 (September 26, 2015) * Civil War (August 7, 2016) * Where's My Documentary: Episode 2 (October 4, 2016) * Where's My Documentary: Episode 3 (December 15, 2016) * Episode 7 (October 31, 2017) * Episode 8 (Summer 2018) Category:Employees Category:Main Heroes Category:Faculty Category:Characters